We Carry On
by Gin no Ame
Summary: Perhaps the rekindling of a frienship. Or perhaps just another high school drama.RikuxSora, and others according to my preferences, of course.


Disclaimer: fuu.. I own me, my clothing, my PS2, FFVII through X-2, KH and KHII, a few other games, my computer,  
and the $40 in my Usa-chan plushie(er, technically belonging to Ouran Highschool Host Club?), and... well, that's it.Please, if I owned Squeenix and Squisney there'd be no Kairi!! (O-O) I do however own Kieko(Kii).

Author's Note/wannabe Summary: Ha, story started off as a random idea, then I started constantly day-dreaming about it,and from there I just kept thinking about it and adding onto it. Kind of interesting how that happened, because I haven't had a decent idea in years!! But for now I'm back from my long writing hiatus, and back in action! -dundadaDUUNNN- For, well, just as long as these day-dreams continue. Er, on to the wannabe summary... well, actually, I was never good at summaries, so you'll just have to read for yourself, 'cause a summary would kind of spoil the story. ;.;

--

"Kii! Come on! We're going to be late!" Being late to class again meant he would have to face what ever his teacher had in store. She had it out for him ever since she started teaching at Traverse High at the beginning of the semester, and Sora was more afraid of his 1st period teacher than his step-father. Now that's one scary woman.

"But I can't find my hair ribbons!" Came the muffled voice of a little girl desperately searching for said ribbons from underneath her bed.

"That's because I've got them right here, silly." Hearing that she poked her head out from underneath her bed, blinking her large sparkling blue eyes at her older brother. Just as he'd told her, he was holding the two navy blue ribbons in his hand. A small amused smile resting across his face.

"Oh... Well, where were they?" she asked, slightly tilting her head to the side in confusion as she completely emerged from beneath her double bed. Man, what a jungle it was under there! Kii could've sworn that she saw a pile of spinach! Or... maybe it was that sandwich she'd left under there a few months ago.

"In the bathroom, y'know, top drawer on the left. Where all of your hair access--" Kii interrupted with a look that simply said 'Correct that thought before you say it and regret it.'

"Er, right, neccessities, not accessories. Where all of your hair neccessities are supposed to be, sorry."

"It's okay. Can you put them in my hair like Mommy used to?" Sora knew right away what Kii had meant by that. Their mother somehow tied the perfect bow every time, she didn't even have to try. About three years ago she'd been run off the road by a drunk driver, and although it didn't seem fair, only the other driver survived that ordeal. Sora'd also recieved the neat, yet somewhat useless talent of perfect bow-tying. It didn't take much time to tie the ribbons in her hair anyway, seeing as how she'd always have her hair in perfect pigtails beforehand.

"Okay, but we really are going to be late."

"No, just you are. You drop me off at my school first, silly." It was true. Only Sora would be late. It didn't seem fair, but in a place like Traverse Town he couldn't just let her walk to school by herself, now could he? She was only seven, after all. The good thing was the district they lived in was relatively small, so just about everything was in walking distance.

"Right, just me."

--

Oh, this was just lovely. Sora could hear the warning bell as he walked through the front doors of the highschool, and although it was merely the warning bell there were no other students in sight. Oh how he felt so lucky to have his first class all the way on the other side of the building. Sure he was lucky, like Friday the 13th he was lucky. He was going to be late, and there was no stopping it. With a frustrated sigh he continued past the office down the hallway to the left, using the infamous fast-walk that never really got anyone anywhere much faster than a normal nonchalant walk, yet he used it quite often anyway.

Okay, straight forward to the end of the hall, down the next hallway to the right, and-- There was the final bell. Just lovely. Right as Sora was just about to walk through his classroom door the bell just had to ring. Just had to. Always does. Then suddenly he found himself on his knees, a hand on the wall for support. Wait, what just happened?

"Watch where I'm goin', kid." Sora looked up, finding a familiar face to go with a familiar voice. It was that silver-haired, arrogant bastard, Riku Masaki.

Tch. Seniors. "Right, sorry." He managed in response, soon after muttering curses under his breath.

Everyone took advantage of their ranking when they became Juniors. Upperclass. Well, just about everyone. It didn't make a difference to Sora wether he was a Freshmen, Sophomore, Junior, whatever. Even now, as a Senior, he still didn't see what the big deal was. Yet here was the most conceited Senior of them all, standing in front of him with his arms crossed, usual smug smile in place.

"Mhm, you'd better be." Riku simply grinned with satisfaction, and gestured for the smaller boy to go ahead and enter the classroom before him.

Sora decided to simply glare as a reply to that comment. What the hell was that!? Standing up straight he straightened out his shirt, grabbing his bookbag and slinging it back over his shoulder with ease. He continued through the doorway, Riku close behind him.

"Harada! Tardy! I'll see you after school." Shit! Sora sighed in frustration, and took his seat by the window. Fuuunn. He definitely wasn't looking forward to that.

"Sora, is everything alright?" Came a the whisper of a small girl in the seat next to him, her violet eyes gleaming with concern as she placed a few stray strands of her short cinnamon-red hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Kieko couldn't find her ribbons this morning, that's all." Sora whispered back, a little distracted by attempting to blow his bangs out of his face. "I wonder why the hell that bastard didn't get in trouble too."

Kairi raised a brow, and gave him another concerned look with suspicion lacing through, though question further she did not. She was sure she knew what had happened. "I'm sure they were in the top drawer on the left, like they always are, and Masaki 'The Bastard' didn't get in trouble because Mrs. Kurai is ped' over him."

"Good point."

"Soo... what about Kii?"

"Well, do you have anything to do after school?"

Kairi gave it thought, while she gave the teacher half of her attention while she scribbled down notes from the board. She'd planned a few outings, but it was nothing important. "Actually, I do. I don't think Kii would mind wandering the mall with me, though."

"Sounds... fun. Thanks, Kai."

"Yeah, what would you do without me!" She cried, placing her hand on her forehead, pencil still in hand. Her sarcastic drama enticing a giggle from her best friend.

"You drama queen." They simply exchanged smiles, and for once payed attention to the teacher.

--

A/N: eheheh. o-o;;So what'd you think? Keep it? Trash it? What do I doooo!? -flails-  
Haha, so read 'n review, please. Give me an honest opinion on it. :3  
Or.. er.. KAIRI DIES! Wait, you'd like that, nevermind. Just review, okay? XD


End file.
